narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Birth
Travelling from distant planets can be a tiresome journey, or has some call it a "pain in the ass". As for some, it is just a part of their work. Although in no official record has this been a legal adventure of mankind. For someone to do it had to do it behind closed doors, thus shutting down from the rest of mankind. This story follows the adventure of a certain individual, who had gone missing for the past forty years. Publicly labelled has dead thrice in his long time shinobi career, many had doubts of his apparent "death", claiming him to be still alive plotting the end of mankind. Despite this apparent invisibility of his scent, handful of people knew him. This knowledge of his, made them speak no word of his whereabouts to the rest of mankind, lest they know the danger he possessed. This man, had now set foot back on earth after seven year in distant space. Having hit foot in the mists that cover Kirigakure, Shinzui made his way to the rocky terrains that beautified the mystical landscape of the Land of Earth. Shinzui having nothing but a bottle of brand premium Sake from the distant planet in his hand, pondered over the mail he had received. The mail wanted him to meet a young man named Waia in the given location at the Land of Earth. None from Shinzui's contact list had sent it and nobody else outside his contact list knew of his whereabouts. The gentle breeze grew stronger has he approached the given location has he picked up chakra signals, that reminded him of his clan. While walking to the location to meet Shinzui Waia was thinking "Why do I need to meet this guy?" Then Waia looked at the letter to see where the location is. "I am almost there." Waia said with a smile on his face. Brushing his long hair that swayed against the strong hot wind, Shinzui looked at the young person in front of him. "I can say you aren't from these parts," Shinzui broke the silence in the air. "May I know of what they call you ? young man." Shinzui said, as he looked at the letter that mentioned his appearance. The young man present before the Dark Magician, fit the details down to the last atom. "My name Is Waia Uchiha!" he said with a smile. "Before you tell me who you are, what are we doing here?" "I have been wandering the land of earth when I was given a letter by someone?" "You look like your you could beat a Sage." "So Why did you come here anyway?". "You think I have a clue do you ?" Shinzu spoke, "So many questions, tsk" Shinzui spoke, wrapping a cloth around his right wrist. the letter that was in his shirt slowly burnt away, "I was told here to meet you, you must know something." "Is it this?" Waia said showing the curse mark on his right side. "I have had his since birth." "I only know that I black out when it is active, basically I am not in control of my actions." In a flash of lighting, Shinzui appeared in front of the young boy. Taking a good look at the seal, Shinzui place his hands on top of the black mark, closing his eyes, Shinzui asked Waia, "How many times has this cage opened for you ?" Shinzui said, forcing his chakra into the seal, "Lets see if I had some more, we can get a rampant beast in action," he thought, "So that is what the letter was about, ah young man Alfred" "Huh?" Waia said Waia remembering something "Oh I have been told that it can't be removed ever". "It has unlocked me at least two tomes". Waia having a sudden jolt of chakra. Waia just starts screaming while dark red chakra is forming around him. Almost unfazed at the young mans reaction, Shinzui kept pressurizing the seal with his chakra. "Huh, what happened the two times ?" Shinzui spoke. Waia did not answer he just pushed back Shinzui. As Waia was charging at Shinzui he just began to laugh.